Underrated
by Orangey10
Summary: There are so many reasons why Kakashi regrets so much at Asuma's funeral - and as he helps Kurenai out, he remembers all the times that they were there for each other. NOT yaoi, because there are literally no Asuma Kakashi friendship fics in the world.


**A/N: Another drabble that I just happened to write - basically, it spawned from the idea that Kakashi really seemed so sad at Asuma's funeral, and there is really not enough Kakashi and Asuma friendship fics ever. No yaoi, people. R&R please =)**

-*-*-*-

"Is that Rin?" Kakashi's newly conditioned friendly voice still sounded very artificial.

"Nope!" A distinctly jolly masculine voice sounded through the door, before Asuma Sarutobi opened it, hand raised in greeting and slightly awkward grin in place. Kakashi cursed the fact that he did not know any significant trap jutsus yet – but unfortunately, as he did that, his newly-implanted eye throbbed and he clapped his hand once more on it as his visitor entered the room.

A flash of alarm crossed Asuma's features as he leapt up the one step and rushed to Kakashi's side.

"I don't need your help." Kakashi spat at him. "If you want to be useful, go get Rin, or some other medical ninja, no, just Rin …" this time he audibly gasped as his eye sent out another wave of pain, responding to his stress.

Asuma wordlessly unzipped a medical kit and began applying an obscure ointment on the area surrounding Kakashi's new eye. "Rin's on a mission with Minato-sensei. The length of time is indeterminate – they've given me instructions on how …"

"I am _fine_." Kakashi growled, standing up from his bed to prove it. "Have they left yet?"

"Yes. Unless you have somehow figured out the Shunshin Jutsu or something, I doubt you can reach Earth Country instantly," Asuma said lightly. Kakashi gritted his teeth, unseen behind his mask.

"Don't babysit me. I can do this myself," Kakashi said, swiping the medical kit. His arm suddenly wavered halfway as Asuma was about to get up dejectedly.

_Those who abandon their comrades are worse than trash!_

"On second thoughts, you can do it if you want to," Kakashi resignedly said, in a voice quieter than that used before. Asuma obliged.

After a few minutes of being forced to get used to having only one eye open, Kakashi noticed Asuma's unusually red eyes.

"Did he really give that to you?" Asuma asked softly, looking carefully at the scar. There is not emphasis on any of the words, which is strange to Kakashi, who is used to either the 'give' or the 'you' being emphasised.

"I'm sorry about your mother," Kakashi said equally softly, remembering exactly who else had died in the last push.

No wonder they had been holding meetings for the election of the Fourth Hokage.

-*-*-*-

Kakashi could not think of one person who had actively supported his decision to enter ANBU. But he needed something to keep him from thinking about Sensei's sacrifice, and that was work.

And if his work meant frequent missions involving frequent killings, then so be it.

But one day, a mission went awry and he limped back to Konoha, and without reporting to the Hokage, went straight to his apartment while word got round that Konoha's arguably most famous ANBU at the time had succeeded a very important mission but was nowhere to be seen.

Asuma knew very slightly more about him than the average ninja, though, and quickly found him at the memorial stone, still in his ANBU gear, and gazing wordlessly at the memorial stone. He was shivering from the cold caused by his sweat, and his eyes were not wet, but painfully red at the edges.

It wasn't that hard to deduce what had happened at the mission – and it took little persuasion for Asuma to lead Kakashi to his apartment, complete with Asuma's pre-paid groceries.

Kakashi limply sat on the bed, staring at what Asuma thought was nothing in particular, but when he looked back was his old team photograph.

Asuma wordlessly stubbed his cigarette, threw it out the window and started loading the groceries in the fridge, at the same time making a cup of ginger tea.

Kakashi's eyes did not change as the cup of tea was placed before him, and gradually, as the wisps of steam from the cup diminished and the groceries were all put away, Asuma came into his vision once more as he sat down on the desk chair opposite the bed.

Kakashi's hand suddenly moved towards his mask, slowly pulling it down, revealing sharply defined features and a set mouth, doing all he could not to reveal anything else apart from the face.

Also removing his hitai-ate, he drunk his tea wordlessly. Asuma did all he could not to gawk at the suddenly bare-faced Kakashi – instead he cleared his throat.

"I'm _so_ sorry."

Kakashi flinched, his mouth twitching to one side, threatening to give way to all the things pent up inside, but stopped at the last moment.

"Just me now," he said lightly, harshly flipping the photograph face-down.

Asuma instantly put the photograph back up, while smiling. _That's not true. _

Kakashi didn't have the strength to smile. "Please go to the Hokage and give my weeks' notice for resigning ANBU. I'll remain as a Jounin," his voice sounded husky from exhaustion.

"Shall I stay here?" Asuma asked. Kakashi didn't say anything, and Asuma immediately knew his answer.

-*-*-*-

Asuma walked moodily down the shady alleyway. This wasn't his usual retreat, but it was one of the only roads that had survived Konoha's destruction at the hands of Sound, and the sight of reparations reminding him of the Third Hokage only depressed him further.

It ought to have made him at least stop in surprise, but he kept on walking as Kakashi suddenly appeared beside him with hand raised in greeting.

"Yo! Fancy ramen sometime?"

"Do I look like I fancy ramen right now?" Asuma replied darkly.

"Well, I didn't say right now, I said sometime," Kakashi corrected. "Whenever you're ready,"

There was a comfortable pause while Asuma mulled it over. "Okay then," he says, trying to smile as he remembered Konoha's White Fang.

-*-*-*-

The Jounin office is unusually subdued. Kotetsu and Izumo are away – in the hospital recovering from injuries dealt to them by Akatsuki. Shikamaru is away doing the unthinkable; telling Kurenai the details of the mission. Mainly, the outcome.

So Kakashi doesn't go there for tea as usual, and the next day, stepping out of his apartment, he sees Kurenai waiting for him, occasionally flicking at some aimless point in the distance, sometimes flicking to her swollen abdomen.

"Walk with me?" she says in a hollow manner. He agrees, of course.

"How is everything?" he first asks. Kurenai bites back a remark over how _awful_ he should know she's feeling, but decides to understand the approach of his question.

"I'm fine. The baby seems good too," she patted her tummy. Her breath shudders and Kakashi's hand starts to reach for her shoulder on reflex – but she doesn't move and his hand remains at his side.

"I was wondering … since you knew him a lot …"

Kakashi closes his one visible eye, anticipating the request.

"If you could help me arrange his funeral arrangements … carrying out his last requests and such…" Kurenai's already red eyes start to get a little redder. Kakashi takes her by the shoulders and steers her into an alleyway, just in case.

And then finally, after smelling stale cigarette smoke in the alleyway, she breaks, noiselessly sobbing against Kakashi's chest, while he gently holds her, soothing her as he used to sooth Rin when Obito and Sensei weren't there anymore. He doesn't really mind the fact that Kurenai probably doesn't mean anything - she just needs someone to lean on.

And just as Asuma was like a rock to support him in the worst of times, he tries desperately to do the same to those he left behind.

Even though he just wants Asuma back too.

-*-*-*-

Kakashi is astounded. Asuma has left something for him in his will – it's a tiny little old box, and inside a tightly wrapped ream of photographs.

All of them have Obito, Rin and occasionally Kakashi with them - in the times of the Chuunin Exams, at Obito and Asuma's birthday bashes (they really were the best of friends at one point) and sometimes on missions. Kakashi just looks like the surly old bastard he was when he was 11.

He is incredibly touched by the gift, but wonders quietly why there aren't any proper photographs of Asuma.

-*-*-*-

**Hope you guys liked it!! R and R as usual please! =DD**


End file.
